


Mama's Boy

by Burgie



Series: Butter My Muffin AU [15]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa bonds with her son.





	

Louisa was uncomfortable. Being this pregnant, that wasn’t really a rare occurrence. But she was sure as hell going to whine to Scott about it. After all, it had been his idea to get her pregnant. She’d just agreed to it, thinking that she could just pop out a baby and that would be it. But things had changed. For one, she now loved the man who was approaching her with a glass of water.

“How did you know?” asked Louisa, looking up at him.

“You looked thirsty,” said Scott with a shrug. “It’s hot as hell and you’re heavily pregnant. That can’t be comfortable.”

“It really isn’t,” said Louisa, gratefully taking the glass of water and drinking from it. Dainty sips were for people who weren’t actually thirsty.

The other thing that had changed was that Louisa had grown to care for the life growing inside her. It was a son, they had both wanted to know that as soon as the nurse had been able to tell the sex. And the relief Louisa had felt had been so wonderful. Scott’s hand caressing her belly also felt wonderful, though in a different way. She smiled, leaning her head back against the back of her chair.

“I’m looking forward to meeting you,” said Scott to her belly, and kissed it. Louisa smiled, her heart swelling with happiness and love.

“I’m looking forward to getting him out,” said Louisa with a laugh.

Scott left her alone, off to read through some of the documents that his father had allowed him to have. They were all about the household expenses and investments. Louisa was glad to see her husband taking an interest in his family’s affairs.

“You’ll be born into a better family, my precious son,” said Louisa. She spoke to her unborn child often, even if he couldn’t hear her. Apparently he could, but she wasn’t sure about that. He might not be able to understand her, anyway. “Your father is going to fix this place. He’s already got the electricity back on. Maybe you’ll even be born into a family that’s as noble as your grandfather likes to think it is.”

Scott smiled as he tried to read over the figures of an investment. He always heard his wife when she talked to their son, and it always made him feel warm with happiness and love. The way she talked about him, and the hope she held… it just gave him all the more reason to try to fix his family’s fortune. And to regain it, after it had been lost to GED.

On the day that Richard Paul Buttergood was born, Louisa was angrier at Scott than she’d ever been in the year that they’d been involved with each other. She snarled and bared her teeth at him as pain wracked her body, and he hated the sound of her in pain.

“You did this,” she hissed at him. “You put me through so much pain.”

“Maybe I should leave,” said Scott.

“You set foot outside this door and I’ll get up and drag you back in,” Louisa snapped at him, so Scott stayed put. Her long fingernails drew lines of blood across his hand that she gripped, but the sight of her in so much pain awakened Scott’s protective instincts. Yet how could he protect his wife, his mate, from so much pain when it was necessary to bring their son into the world? So he stayed by her side, trying to ignore the way she was screaming and snarling at him. Until at last, with one last agonised screech, Louisa managed to push their son into the world. She collapsed against the bed, panting, tears leaking from her eyes and into her hair.

“He looks like me,” said Scott, grinning. “I’m a dad.”

“Yeah,” said Louisa weakly. “You are.”

“Can I hold him?” asked Scott.

“If you don’t mind getting blood and birthing fluids all over yourself,” said the midwife. Scott nodded and picked up his son, gently cradling him and not caring about the mess that he was making of his shirt.

“Hello, my little son,” said Scott. “You’ll be the heir to the Buttergood family fortune. Just as soon as I get it back.”

While Louisa rested, exhausted from the birth, their son was checked over and the mother was healed by the midwife.

“Let me hold him,” Louisa murmured, opening her eyes when she heard her son’s wail as he was brought back over to her.

“Are you strong enough?” asked Scott.

“I’m a vampire, of course I am,” said Louisa. She held her arms out and took her son in them, grinning down at him.

“He’s got your eyes,” said Scott. “And your face.”

“I wonder if he’ll have my height, too,” said Louisa. She felt like her heart would burst with happiness, even after all the exertion it had endured. She’d been given something for the pain, and now she just felt tired but overwhelmingly happy.

“What did you decide to name him?” asked the midwife.

“Richard,” said Louisa. Scott somehow managed to bite his tongue so he wouldn’t make a smart remark. Louisa must’ve expected it, though, because she looked at him.

“It’s a fitting name for a noble,” said Scott. Louisa smirked.

“And for his middle name, my father’s name,” said Louisa. “Paul. Of course, his surname is Buttergood.”

“Richard Paul Buttergood,” said Scott. “It sounds good.”

“And if your father doesn’t approve, he can just stick it,” said Louisa. Scott completely agreed with her.

Scott had expected to get back to how things were before after Louisa had given birth. But, everytime he wanted to have fun, she showed him the unpleasant aftermath of birth and he quickly backed off and didn’t think about anything sexual until the next day. It was the best turn-off that Scott had ever heard of.

But finally, weeks after the birth, Louisa was healed and ready to go again. Her body trembled under his in anticipation as Scott edged between her legs. It had been too long, and now he wanted her more than anything.

A cry broke the air, and Louisa immediately pushed Scott off her and pulled her panties and sleeping shorts back on. Scott groaned.

“Little cockblock,” Scott muttered.

“Welcome to fatherhood,” said Louisa with a laugh, and headed straight for the nursery where their son slept. Her worries grew as she stepped into the room and switched on the dim light. What did her baby want? She couldn’t tell the difference between his cries, and the motherhood classes had all been outside the home which she had been forbidden to leave. Her fear turned to sadness, and she raked her fingers through her hair.

“What do you want, Richard?” asked Louisa, picking her baby up and looking at him with teary eyes. He looked up at her with his big brown eyes, so like her own, and she held him close to her chest. He didn’t smell, so he didn’t need a change, and he wasn’t settling when she held him, so he wasn’t lonely. Maybe he was sick, maybe there was something wrong with him, maybe… god, she didn’t know, and her breasts were sore from all the milk and… oh.

Louisa freed a breast, feeling silly for worrying so much. Richard quietened as he latched on and began to suck, and Louisa sighed with relief and sat down on the chair beside his crib. She held him as the midwife had shown her, trying to remember those lessons. The baby was born now, so she was allowed to leave the house. She could go to motherhood classes, and read books, and there was always the internet to help her out. A vampire baby might be different to a human one, but perhaps she could convince Valdemar to let her speak to a mother in the coven. There had to have been others, after all, Scott’s mother had been a vampire.

“Hey,” said Scott, causing Louisa to look up at him. He’d clearly gotten over his frustration at being cockblocked, and the front of his underwear looked normal. Louisa wasn’t sure how he’d softened, but she didn’t feel like asking him now. Not while the tears were still drying on her cheeks.

“He was hungry,” said Louisa. Scott walked over and stroked her hair, then put an arm around her shoulders.

“It’s okay,” said Scott. “At least you figured it out.”

“I need help,” said Louisa. “I didn’t know a baby was so stressful.” If Scott said what she knew he was going to say about stress, she was going to lose it at him. Again.

“Sometimes I get up in the middle of the night and change him,” said Scott.

“You do?” asked Louisa.

“Yeah, and when you’re taking a nap, I come in and talk to him or play with him,” said Scott. Louisa smiled at him, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Thank you,” Louisa whispered. Scott kissed her on the cheek, and she felt just a little bit of the stress melt away. She wasn’t alone. She had Scott. Even if he didn’t know everything, he at least knew how to calm her down. And she’d yelled at him so much…

“Hey, shh, it’s okay, don’t cry,” said Scott, kissing away her tears.

“But I’ve been horrible to you,” said Louisa. “Yelling at you over the stupidest things…”

“You’re under so much pressure, you’ve gotta let it out somehow,” said Scott. He kissed her forehead, and Louisa smiled again. Scott was so wonderful about all this. She was so glad to have him.

Richard grew into an adventurous young boy. When he was younger, he used to love going outside to play at night. Louisa always watched him, of course, but even she couldn’t be everywhere at once. So when she heard the thud and her son cry out in pain, she rushed from the library to the front garden. 

There was her little son on the ground, sobbing his heart out and cradling his leg as he sat on the ground.

“Mummy,” he cried, and Louisa knelt at his side.

“What’s the matter, Richard?” she asked, looking at his face. “What hurt my precious boy?” Her hands fluttered over him, seeking out the injury.

“I fell out of the tree, mummy,” said Richard, and Louisa glared at the spindly old thing. It needed to be cut down.

“Where are you hurt?” asked Louisa.

“My leg,” said Richard, tears still streaming down his face. “I hit it on the ground, and my hands hurt.” His hands were scraped raw, but Louisa worried more about his knee.

Louisa took him straight inside, to the medical room where she’d given birth two times now. Richard’s hands looked ghastly in the lights, so Louisa rummaged in the cabinets for some disinfectant.

After patching up Richard’s hands, Louisa was relieved to discover that Richard had just banged his knee on the ground. It was bruised, and probably hurt like hell, but otherwise it was uninjured.

“My brave little boy,” said Louisa, kissing his forehead, hands, and knee after she’d finished with him. “You poor little thing. Don’t worry, that nasty tree will be cut down tomorrow.”

“That tree is going nowhere,” said a voice from the doorway. Louisa glared at Valdemar. She hated him, ever since he’d refused to let her leave the house before Richard’s birth. And then he’d used her, and now he still disrespected her. But if he touched her son, she’d have his head.

“Yes it is,” said Louisa firmly. “Even if I have to chop it down myself.”

“It’s my land, you can’t touch it, you filthy whore,” said Valdemar. 

“Don’t use such language in front of my son,” Louisa snapped at him, standing between her son and Valdemar.

“Why not? He’s too damn soft. Toughen him up a bit and he won’t come crying about a bruised knee and scraped hands,” said Valdemar.

“He’s a child, Valdemar,” said Louisa, fury lacing her voice. “Of course he’s soft.”

“You coddle him,” said Valdemar. “Someone’s going to have to teach him how to be a real man.”

“He has plenty of years to learn that from his father,” said Louisa. “Now stay away from my son.”

Fortunately, Valdemar left his grandson alone for a while after that. And Louisa was glad. But then one day she heard the sound of something breaking and once more had to run for her son. Valdemar was already there, roaring at him.

“You stupid little kid!” he screamed. “That vase was priceless!”

“I-I didn’t d-do it,” said Richard, trembling.

“Yes you did, you klutzy little brat,” said Valdemar. “Tripping over your own damn feet. You should watch where you’re going, and learn some damn manners.”

“You leave my son alone, Valdemar,” said Louisa, walking up and holding her son close to her. Richard clutched onto her, trembling, and she could feel that his shorts were wet.

“And it’s your filthy whore of a mother to the rescue once again,” said Valdemar. “Surprise, surprise. Your mother won’t always be around to protect you, you know.”

“Is that a threat?” Louisa growled. “My son didn’t break your stupid vase, now leave him alone.”

“Or what?” asked Valdemar. “What can you possibly do to stop me? Give me an STD?” Louisa gritted her teeth and tried not to retort that he’d slept with her so he had no right to call her that.

“Just leave my son alone,” said Louisa, and walked away with him. Richard spoke after they were well away from the cranky old man.

“Mum?” said Richard.

“Yes, what is it, sweetie?” asked Louisa, carrying him on her hip to the bathroom.

“I did break that vase,” said Richard. “But it was an accident.”

“I know,” said Louisa. “But nobody talks to my son like that.”

“I wet myself,” said Richard, blushing at the humiliation.

“I know that too,” said Louisa. “It’s okay. He’s a very scary man.” Richard whined and started sobbing into her shirt, his tiny shoulders trembling. Louisa’s heart broke at how scared her son was.

Though Richard’s birth and upbringing weren’t easy, they just made Louisa love him even more. She’d do anything to protect her son, and to keep him safe and happy. Just like she knew Scott would do for her.


End file.
